Orblezi Clan
The Orblezi clan appears in Ninja Chronicles, as one of the clans of Kumogakure. History The Orblezi first appeared during the 2nd Shinobi world war. Following the events of the first world war, a bunch of similarly minded Shinobi came together in Kumogakure, worried about a potential and threatening possibility: the revival of slain foes. To counter such worries, they began to experiment with their own chakra, mutating it over the years, until eventually they came up not only with a solution, but an ability linked to it. They called it "Soul Domination". However, in exchange for this ability, their chakra nature became blank, they could no longer control elemental natures on their own. The Orblezi made their frightening first appearance, absorbing the souls of their victims into their orbs and sealing them away for eternity in orbs. Of course, some Orblezi postulized more fluent uses after the war for the captive souls. They absorbed these orbs made out of their mutually similar chakras, and learned they could continually dominate the souls of their victims, to gain their knowledge, their experience, their memories, and their chakra natures. Of course, not all the Orblezi were lucky, some bit off more than they could chew. They established limitations from experiences they had over the years. As they did so, their own awareness of souls increased, and new abilities began to arise that were simply just extensions of their own. The Orblezi remained in Kumogakure, remaining quiet for years as they experimented. But their identity had more or less been acknowledged as one of the noble clans that made Kumogakure as it was. It wasn't until 316 of the Common Era that the Orblezi returned to the public eye. Clan Ability - Soul Domination The Orblezi work around a single concept: "the Domination of the soul." When simplified, the Orblezi control Spiritual energy itself in it's purest form: the soul. Normally this is impossible because physical energy conflicts with the Orblezi's control, as such they cannot control a living being; nor an enemy's chakra either unless highly experienced and trained to do so of the yin release. The Orblezi's ability is constructed through coalescing and condensing chakra into the palms of their hands, producing Crystalline orbs produced of chakra. These orbs work as 'prisons', through which an Orblezi can direct and contain a soul. Once inside the orb, the Soul is 'conscious', but unable to act without a proper host. From this point, the Orblezi can control the orb as though remote control, or absorb the orb into their body. The orb's chakra itself is not used up, but rather kept in a fairly condensed state within the Orblezi's body, but loosened to permit the soul's energy to flow out. The Orblezi must maintain a strong will and a focused mind to maintain dominance of this soul. Through this dominance, the Orblezi can draw out memories of the soul, allowing an Orblezi to know things while dominating it they normally wouldn't. A key flaw to this however is that upon ejection, the soul will still be able to pull out certain important memories: those of how to use their elements and their jutsu. By proxy, the Orblezi can use this domination to control their orbs remotely, permitting for a number of complex weaponry techniques. It is of note that an Orblezi can, by constantly throwing, returning, and rethrowing orbs in smooth movements, increase the speed by increasing amounts. The impact of an Orblezi orb can be described as "being hit by a baseball thrown by a pro pitcher made of a wrecking ball" depending on the weight of the soul within. While an Orblezi can capture the soul of any person slain, dominating the soul via absorbtion can create massive downsides (see Clan Weaknesses). It is also believed higher degrees of Orblezi could dominate Bijuu which lack a host, although such an occurance is unfounded to date. The Orblezi soul is believed to be amongst the strongest human souls, although to date has been unconfirmed. It is known that those born with the clan's abilities souls are constantly beyond the control of other Orblezi, making it impossible to inherit knowledge, or even for them to concieve of reincarnating in a new host body due to the fact they cannot place their souls into orbs. The Orblezi's soul control could be considered a variation of Yin release, and more closer to "Yin Manipulation". It is of interesting note that an Orblezi is equally able to destroy souls and simply disperse their spiritual energy into the atmosphere, although they lack a reason to most of the time. Willing Souls Wherein an Orblezi's ability is normally dominating a soul, there exists the possibility of a lack of need to "Dominate" at all. In this case the soul and the Orblezi almost become as though one, the Orblezi able to pull out more of the strength of the soul. An Orblezi whom has such a soul would be able to learn new jutsu through this soul and only for jutsu linked to this soul, as the knowledge is shared and not fought over. The stress on the Orblezi would be less, making it harder to overwhelm an Orblezi in such a case in the other soul. Considering that normally an Orblezi claims being captured as "Damnation", this is something usually chosen by close friends or even loved ones of the Orblezi. The soul of course has free reign to choose not to be willing anymore (although this cannot result in a sudden takeover, as the Orblezi would sense the 'will' of the soul and know that a betrayl is soon to occur), and is much like having an argument with the Orblezi, and may pass over when the conditions to end it are met. Clan Weaknesses The Orblezi discovered that the usual and most common safety net for their ability was to never absorb more than two souls, and that stronger shinobi had well more steeled their spirits and souls through their training, and had enough spiritual energy to dominate an Orblezi. This process leads to "Resurrection", in which a captured soul can dominate the host if they have not obtained enough training. The Orblezi have minimized this threat over the generations, but the threat still exists to the unlucky few. The newly reborn person would be an Orblezi, but yet remember their full abilities without issue, permanently warping the Orblezi's elemental nature. In the case of two souls involved in the incident or more, they would end up sealing the Orblezi's ability and creating a new, fourth personality consistent of major traits of both souls that overwhelmed the host. (It is important to note that, although unlikely, the Orblezi's soul can regain control, but such an event's basically unheard of and requires a powerful spiritual boost in order to provide this). The Orblezi also cannot control "Mutation" abilities, that is to say, Kekkei Genkai that involve changing the composition or form of their body. Doujutsu that involve changing the form such as Sharingan and Byakugan are prime examples, along with the Kaguya bone manipulation technique. It's been recently proven that if an Orblezi's chakra control is lost, not only are they unable to control their orbs, but they can't even release souls from their own body. This knowledge is known only by a few in the world. While an Orblezi could use an Akimichi's Calorie control, the results would be far inferior, producing not even a tenth of the results without adding on an excess of fat to provide fuel for the jutsu. Summoning Jutsu with animals other than their own are also by proxy impossible for an Orblezi, as they lack the blood contract. Clan Mentality The Orblezi are an arrogant, confident, and proud clan. They are raised with such a mentality, as their state of mind and their spirit is what provides them their clan's ability. To be humble or the sort is a sign of spiritual weakness, and as such the Orblezi will lose their strength and barely be able to control a soul on the same level of themselves. The Orblezi are also by result a fairly dark clan. They enjoy torturing people emotionally and seeing them break down or become subservient. Being tortured back usually will earn an Orblezi's wrath. The clan, due to not needing their whole storage of Orbs, are known to sell Orbs on the black market. They constantly quip on the worth of someone's soul, and it's noted that each soul has a worth, unless they were blonde in life. By proxy, due to the fact any Orblezi can use another's orbs, it's not uncommon for them to fight, often to the death, as a result of this over each other's orbs. While there have been events to stop this, it's almost universally acknowledged the Orblezi are, in one person's words: "Greedy fucks". An Orblezi tends to emotionally seem attracted to those with "Heavy souls", those whom have a powerful spirit. While they may be wild otherwise with the other gender and enjoy doing as they wish with the opposite gender, they really only respect and form a bond with these individuals. An odd but universal trait is that the letters o, r, and b can be found in most if not all Orblezi names. Clan Members *Saborg Orblezi (Father of Oreb) *Oreb Orblezi